The Grays
by wolflover12345
Summary: When a group of aliens called the Grays come to the ice age and abduct the whole herd except for one member, it's up to them to save the herd.
1. Chapter 1

_"Harry!", I cried out. "Catch!". I threw a shell frisbee to my older brother and he caught it with ease. He then threw it back. But it went over my head and I had to dive to grab the frisbee. I ended up with my head stuck in a hollow in a tree. I kept pushing until I finally popped out. I landed with a thump on the ground. There was silence for a few seconds. And then we both just bursted out laughing. _

_I loved my older brother. He was the best. He was the only one that really understood me and loved me for the way I was._

_On the same day, something terrible had happened. Everyone says that aliens aren't real but, I beg to differ. Because I saw them. I witnessed them killing my brother. My best friend in the whole world. I don't know what they wanted with him. But, when he was sleeping one day they killed him. I was just eating my lunch when they came. They were tall, faceless, slender and they had grey skin. They just planted a bomb on Harry's chest. Then the aliens ran off. I don't know where too. But, as soon as they left, the bomb exploded._

"Nooo!", Sid the sloth woke up screaming and in fright. He quickly covered his mouth with his paw and looked around to see if he had woken any of the herd members. Luckily, he hadn't. He sighed in relief as he stretched out and sat back down on his rock.

"That was a close on", he thought to himself. " But why did I only have that dream now?".

"Sid?", came a stray voice. Sid turned around to find Diego, Ellie and Manny standing there. They all had a worried expression planted on their face.

"Oh, hey guys", Sid greeted his friends, trying to sound like nothing was wrong even though it didn't work very well.

"You OK?", Manny asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm-I'm fine", Sid stuttered his reply. This only brought more suspicion to the others.

"Are you sure cause you were tossing and turning in your sleep", Diego questioned the sloth.

"Yeah, and then you woke up screaming", Ellie added to Diego's answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream I guess", Sid replied, and he wasn't completely lying. He did have a bad dream. He just didn't tell them what about.

"Ok, if you're sure you OK", Manny said as he then walked off to his daughter Peaches as he was followed by Diego and Ellie.

"Phew! That was close", Sid thought to himself. "I have to be more careful next time, or who knows who could find out about this. I'll tell them. Just not yet. In my own time".

**Well that's my first chapter to this story. I hope you like it.**

**Continue reading to find out what happens next. **

**I know it's a short chapter so I'll try to make the rest longer.**

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Peaches and Louis were walking along one day. They were on their way to the new falls. The old one was destroyed along with everything else on the old island. So they managed to find a new one on their new island.

"Hey Louis?", the teen Peaches began. "Do I look OK? I NEED Ethan to like me". Louis just stared up at her with big, wide eyes, saying nothing.

"Louis?".

"OK doesn't even begin to cover it", the little molehog replied with a big smile.

"Oh, Louis. You're the greatest friend ever!", Peaches ruffled the molehog's hair as she smiled. The duo continued walking along the pathway until they finally reached the falls. They saw Ethan with his friends playing on the ice slides.

"There he is. OK I'm going for it", Peaches began as she started walking down the pathway to Ethan. Once she was gone, Louis let out a lonely sigh as he thought to himself.

"Forget about it Louis. Peaches only sees you as a best friend and nothing more. She likes Ethan. Not you", the small molehog sadly thought to himself. "But it's so hard to forget about it. Peaches is just so beautiful". Louis let out another lone sigh.

Louis decided to continue watching Peaches with Ethan. He had nothing else to do. Maybe if he confessed his love to her, Peaches would change her mind about Louis and love him back. Louis just didn't know what to do. He was confused.

As he continued watching Peaches talking with Ethan, he began to realise that it might not be so easy confessing his love to her. She could stop being his friend. She could stop talking to him. Louis was mad at Ethan. He took his love away. And she seemed to be falling for him and not Louis. Louis suddenly didn't feel angry any more but sad. His one true love was slipping away from him.

**Again sorry for the short chapter. I'll really try to work on that. **

**Continue reading and please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a still night. All was calm as the stars twinkled in the night sky. Snow lay untouched across the wild mountain tops. But all the silence was interupted when something zoomed through the air. The silence then regained itself until something zoomed by again. It appeared to be an alien spaceship. It was huge, silver and little lights shone on it's edge.

But deep inside this strange spaceship, seven aliens and their leader were having a meeting. These aliens were grey, faceless and slender. But their leader, who was bigger than all of them, had eyes and a nose. But no mouth. His eyes glowed orange and his nose was a small curve. They all had little devices attached to their necks which helped them to communicate to each other. They called themselves the Grays.

The leader stood up from his large, metallic chair. He made a few adjustments to his communication device and he began to speak to the seven Grays sitting in front of him.

"Grays, you all remember that brown sloth we killed all those years ago? I think his name was Harry. Well it turns out that he has a little brother called Sid. I've been spying on him and his herd for a few days. We must go now and kill him and his herd. But, in this herd there is himself, an elderly sloth, three mammoths, two sabre toothed tigers, two possums and a molehog so be careful". The Grays nodded to their master in confirm.

"Yes master".

Meanwhile, Sid and the herd were sleeping soundly in their small cave. Except for Louis who had his own burrow. Sid kept tossing and turning again but not because he was having the same dream as before. He felt like something was wrong. Like something bad was going to happen. He eventually woke up in concern for his herd. He just knew something bad was going to happen and that he had to warn the herd about it. But the feeling wasn't really bad. So it probably meant that if something was going to happen, it would probably be in a few days or so. He had to warn the others. But if it wasn't going to happen now, there was no point in waking the herd up now. He would wait until the morning came. And then he would tell them. But for now, he laid back down and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a fine Summer's day. The sun shone high in the sky as the birds flew overhead, singing happy songs. The rays of the sun stretched out over the vast, wild mountain tops and a light breeze blew through the air, cooling off the animals that lived there.

Peaches and Louis were outside of the herd's cave, relaxing on some rocks that were warmed by the sun's heat. Louis's ears twitched when he thought he heard something rustling in the bushes. He opened his eyes and looked over to the large bush but, he didn't see anything. So he lay back down again, but as soon as he did so, he heard the rustling again. This time it was louder.

"Did you hear that Peaches?", the small molehog asked the larger mammoth.

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from over there", Peaches replied as she pointed with her trunk to an oak tree.

"Let's investigate"

"Yeah, OK"

So the two walked over to the large oak tree. But just as they were about to walk behind it to were the noise came from, something tall and gray ran out and into a nearby bush. Peaches and Louis gave each other a curious look and moved on. As they reached the bush, Peaches slowly moved the top of it open with her trunk. What they saw amazed them. It was an alien. It was grey, slender and faceless.

The alien quickly darted out of the bushes again. But it still left Peaches and Louis dazed in aw and amazement. Then they suddenly heard a new noise. It wasn't the alien though. Peaches and Louis turned around to find Ethan and the brat pack standing there.

"Ethan, high", Peaches greeted him as she walked over cooly to him.

"Hey Peaches, and what were you doing over there. We were looking for you and when we found you, you were looking behind a tree and then in the bushes"

"You mean, you didn't see the alien?"

"You saw an alien? Guys, aliens don't exist", and with that, Ethan and the brat pack walked away talking and giggling about Peaches and her so called alien.

"But there was an alien. Wasn't there?", Peaches questioned to herself. Louis walked over to her and said

"Maybe it was just our imaginations"

"Yeah-Yeah, you're right, it was just our imaginations" and with that, the two best friends walked off to get a drink. But they didn't know what was in store for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Crash and Eddie were out planning a prank for Sid or Diego as usual. It became their everyday thing a long time ago. They decided to call themselves the Ultimate Prank Masters. Nobody knew why they chose that for their name but they decided to let them keep it if it would keep them happy and out of everyone's way for a while. Crash and Eddie seemed to be getting in trouble all the time. They just didn't rest.

But on this particular day, their prank was interuppted by something. Crash and Eddie were about to go and scare Diego until something stopped Crash dead in his tracks, eyes frozen in fear. Eddie saw this and didn't think it was good.

"Crash, you OK?", Eddie asked in concern for his possum brother. But Crash didn't answer Eddie, he just pointed out to something in front of him. Eddie followed Crash's finger. Suddenly, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. There standing in front of them was an alien. Another one of the Grays.

But, it suddenly darted off somewhere, but the twins didn't see where it went. Suddenly Crash fell to the ground and began to have a seizure. White foam began to come out of his mouth as he started to talk to Eddie.

"The stars are falling, Eddie, the stars are falling. The stars are coming to take us".

"Crash, Crash what do you mean?"

But there was no answer from the small possum.

"Crash, it's gonna be OK, I'm gonna take you to Ellie"

And with that, Eddie lifted up Crash with all his strength and began to walk in the direction of the cave.

Meanwhile, back with the herd, Ellie was beginning to get concerned for her two possum brothers. It was starting to get dark and they still weren't back yet. But, suddenly she heard someone calling her name. She looked over to where the voice was coming from and she saw Eddie holding Crash in his arms.

"Eddie, what happened to Crash?", Ellie asked in deep concern for Crash. Eddie looked up at Ellie with sad eyes.

"Well I don't expect you to believe this but here goes. OK we were planning a prank for Diego as usual when suddenly, Crash just stopped and stared at something. When I looked up I saw it too. It-it was an alien. But it darted off somewhere and that's when Crash started having a seizure. But then he said something weird. He said the stars are falling. The stars are coming to take us." Eddie explained the story as Ellie listened in wonder.

"Eddie, aliens don't exist. Maybe you were dreaming or something but they don't exist. And I don't know what Crash meant about the stars falling. I think it was just an effect of the seizure. But Crash should be fine in a few hours", Ellie reassured her possum brother.

Eddie nodded as he began to walk off. He was thinking to himself "I hope you're right, Ellie. I hope you're right".


	6. Chapter 6

As the dawn broke out over the horizon, the sun followed it upon the ice age. The mountain tops grew brighter, the birds sang happier. It was turning out to be a fine day. So far.

The herd slept in later than usual. Sid woke up first, surprisingly. He looked around at his sleeping herd mates as he thought to himself "I'm so lucky to have friends like these guys. OK I've got to tell them today. It's got to be today" he was brought back to the present when he heard Manny and Ellie getting up next. He looked at Manny and Ellie and thought again "I wish I could be as brave as Manny and Diego" as he looked over at his sabre tooth friend.

Manny looked over at Sid and noticed he was awake.

"Hey Sid, me and Ellie are going for a walk. Could you please tell the others when they wake up?", Manny asked his smaller friend.

"Sure, no problem" the sloth replied.

"Thanks" and with that, the two mammoths, Manny and Ellie walked off into the distance.

As they were walking, the two mammoths heard something moving behind a bush.

"Ellie, you hear that?", Manny asked curiously.

"Yeah, it came from over there", Ellie replied, gesturing with her trunk to a large bush. So the two walked over to the bush. Suddenly, a tall grey figure darted out of the bush.

Manny and Ellie stood their dazed. They had just about been able to see all of the strange creature. It was another alien. Another Gray.

"Come on, we have to warn the others", Manny said, taking control. Ellie nodded as the pair wandered back to their herd's cave.

Back at the herd's cave, the rest of the herd had already woken up. Sid had told them where Manny and Ellie were. The two mammoths had arrived back an hour later. The others questioned them why they were back already.

"Peaches, Crash, Eddie, you were right. Aliens do exist. We've seen one today. And if we've all seen one then they must be real", Ellie stated with some panic in her voice.

"I haven't. I haven't see an alien yet", Sid spoke up, which gathered the whole herd's attention as they all turned their heads towards their small sloth friend.

"Yeah, me and Shira haven't either", Diego also spoke up. The herd pondered about this for a few minutes until Manny finally spoke up.

"Well some of us have seen them. But they are still real. Maybe you guys will seem them too. Maybe" the whole herd nodded at this.

They decided to leave it for the moment as they all set out for lunch. Diego and Shira went hunting whilst the herbivores went for plants. But what lay ahead of them, nobody knew.


	7. Chapter 7

The herd returned home to their cave an hour after their lunch. They had been on the look out for any aliens all day. They made sure that there was no aliens. But Manny didn't think they were gonna just leave like that though. There must have been some reason why these aliens were watching the herd. And if they came back, Manny would be the one to at least try to get rid of them. He couldn't let them hurt his herd.

Manny's herd was very special to him. Even though he acted like he didn't care sometimes, he did care. He just didn't want the herd to think that he was too overprotective. It was who he was and he couldn't change that. But he did feel grateful to have his herd. They understood and accepted Manny for who he was. They didn't go asking him to change. They respected him just the way he was. And for that, he was truly grateful. Manny had made a vow to himself that he wouldn't let his herd get hurt. He would do whatever it took to protect them.

But the person he was most grateful of to have in his herd was Sid. Even though he hit him and abused him, he still cared alot about him. He made their herd. He brought Ellie, Crash and Eddie into the herd. He even brought Peaches into the herd. And if he didn't keep those dino eggs then Diego would have left the herd. And Diego was right. Sid was the gooey, sticky stuff that held them together. And Manny was so thankful of that. He just didn't know how to show it towards Sid. Diego was just like Manny so he could relate towards him. Ellie and Peaches were his family. Crash and Eddie reminded him of himself when he was alot smaller. But Sid was the complete opposite of Manny and he had a harder time relating towards him.

Manny was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a scream coming from outside of the cave. He instantly went into a panic and ran as fast as he could outside of the cave. He found the rest of the herd standing outside with a look of shock and panic across their faces. But that wasn't all he found. There standing in front of him and the herd were more aliens. Seven of them.

"Hey! Who are you and what do you want with us?", Manny demanded the aliens as he walked towards them slowly. The first alien spoke up.

"We are the Grays. We have come to take you back to our spaceship". A look of horror came across the whole herd's face. But Sid was the most surprised. He knew he had something to do with this.

"WHAT! Why do you want to do that?", Diego asked in shock of what he had just heard.

"We cannot tell you. Not yet" the alien then turned to the other Grays and spoke "Grab them all and bring them to the spaceship. Except for Sid. We must leave him here for the leader" he said this quietly so the herd wouldn't hear him. The rest of the Gray moved forward towards the herd.

The herd began to fight the Grays in an attempt to get free and get away from those crazy aliens. But Sid noticed that they weren't coming after him. Only his herd. He wondered about this for a few seconds before coming back to reality. Sid knew that he wasn't the strongest in his herd. Actually, he was the weakest if you left out Crash and Eddie. But he knew he had to do something to save his herd. So without thinking, Sid charged forward towards the Gray that was trying to grab Diego. He was about to push him to the ground when the Gray turned around and wacked Sid with a long, heavy stone. Sid was sent flying into a tree and was knocked out cold. The herd saw this as they gasped and turned around to face the unconsious Sid. All was silent. But the herd were interupted from their trance when they were all grabbed and tied up.

"Hey! Have you seen Precious?", Granny questioned one of the Grays as she poked them with her walking stick.

"Alright, that's enough grandma", the Gray said as he grabbed Granny and tied her up. The herd took one last look at Sid when the Grays transported them to their spaceship.

"Dad?", Peaches asked her dad quietly.

"Yes sweety?", Manny answered back in question.

"Is uncle Sid gonna be OK. Is he gonna find us?"

"Sid will be fine. And I really do hope he does find us" and with that, the two mammoths stopped trying to escape but just went to sleep with the rest of the herd.

Meanwhile, Sid began to wake up. His whole body ached from the impact of the fall. But his head hurt the most seeing as that was where the alien had hit with the rock.

Sid slowly began to open his eyes. His vision was temporarily blurry but he could just about make out a tall figure looming above him. As his vision began to go back to normal, he saw one of the Grays looming over him. A frightened look came over the sloths face.

"Hey, it's OK, I'm not gonna hurt you", the alien said reasuringly and calm. This surprised the sloth even more.

"What? But I thought that you wanted to kill us", Sid asked in confusion.

"Well, the others did. But not me. I never wanted to do any of this. But I was forced to by my leader. But when the other Grays took your herd, I snook away from them. And I stayed here because... well...I wanna help you get your herd back".


	8. Chapter 8

Sid was shocked at what he had just heard. Why would an alien be wanting to help him get his herd back. But in a way, he was kind of relieved that he was getting help. It meant that he wouldn't have to do this alone.

"What? You wanna help me?", Sid questioned the alien in confusion.

"Yeah. I always wanted friends you see, but when I lived with the other Grays, I didn't have any friends. And I took this as an opportunity to get real friends", the alien explained his reason to the sloth who listened carefully.

"I can be your friend. Thank you for doing this by the way", Sid said happily as he smiled at the alien.

"Thank you for being my friend. I'm Balthazar by the way", Balthazar greeted Sid as he extended his arm out for Sid to shake.

"Nice name. I'm Sid" Sid greeted back as he extended his own arm and shook Balthazar's hand.

"OK lets go find your herd", said Balthazar as he smiled at Sid. The sloth nodded back with a smile as the two began to run off in the direction of the Gray's spaceship. This would be Sid's biggest adventure yet.

* * *

Ellie slowly began to open her eyes. There was a bright light coming down and nearly blinding her. She had to squint her eyes to stop the light from hurting them. She wondered where the rest of the herd were or if they were even near her at all. So she tried to stand up but she realised that she was strapped down to a big, long table.

"Manny? You there?", Ellie cried out softly, hoping to find the voice of her love.

"Ellie? Is that you? I'm here Ellie. So is the rest of the herd. Except for Sid of coarse", Manny cried back out to Ellie. That's when Diego broke into the conversation.

"Hey Manny, do you think Sid will come and find us?"

"Well Diego, I don't know. But I really do hope he does", Manny replied to Diego's question. Suddenly, everyone heard a familiar scream.

"Hey Dad, I think that's Louis!", Peaches cried out in alarm.

"Peaches!", Louis cried out to his best friend.

"Louis! It's gonna be OK, I promise!", Peaches cried out to her friend in reassurance.

"You sure about that?", came a stray voice. Suddenly, all the bright lights went off and only one light remained on Louis who was tied vertically to a vertical table. And standing next to him was one of the Grays. And he was pointing a laser right at Louis' forehead. Everyone in the herd gasped.

"Hey! Let him go!", Manny cried out in anger.

"I don't think so Tubby", the Gray answered back to Manny in a humorsome tone.

"Hey, I'm not fat! It's this fur, it makes me look poofy!", Manny cried out at the alien.

"Whatever Tubby. Now, as soon as I press this button, your little friend here will be a gonner" the alien laughed in his evil laugh. The whole herd gasped again in fright and ultimate concern for Louis.

"Here it goes!", the Gray cried out in triumph. His finger slowly began to move towards the button. With every move the finger made, the shorter Louis' life. The herd closed their eyes just as the Gray was about to push the button. But as soon as his finger was barely touching the button, Sid burst through the big, metallic door. The whole herd turned their attention to this. And so did the Gray.

"SID!", the herd cried out in relief and happines.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?", the sloth questioned with a small smirk on his face.

"Louis nearly got killed", Manny said as he pointed over to Louis with his long trunk.

"Woah! Really?", Sid asked in concern.

"Yes, but you saved him", Diego said as he smiled at Sid.

"I did? Wow. Anyway, this is no time for chit-chat boys. I got me some herd to save", Sid said in a gangster kind of tone as he squinted his eyes and looked over the herd.

"Oh great, now we have a hero come to save the day. Yay", the Gray said in a bored tone as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm here too", Balthazar said as he ran through the door.

"Balthazar!", the other Gray cried out in anger.

"Hey guys, this is Balthazar. He helped me to find you. He's not like them. He's friendly", Sid introduced Balthazar to the herd. The herd greeted Balthazar who returned their greeting. But now was not the time for grettings when the herd had to be saved.

Suddenly, Sid sprinted over to Manny's table as he lifted one of his sharp claws and began to cut the straps that were holding Manny down. As soon as he cut the last strap, Manny stood up and turned to Sid.

"Thanks Sid. Now lets get the rest of the herd untied",

"OK Manny", Sid replied as the two untied the rest of the herd quickly. The Gray just stood there, dazed. Now he would have to fight the herd. Suddenly, though, he had an idea. He took out a large sea shell and began to blow through it. This not only gathered the herd's attention but, the rest of the Grays aswell. It was now a stand off between herd, good and Grays, bad. But not all Grays are bad. Because the herd had Balthazar. And they knew they would find a way to get home. Sid knew it the most. He would save his herd. No matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

The herd and Balthazar were standing on one side of the strange alien spaceship while the other Grays were standing opposite of them. The Grays had their deadly weapons, ready to make the attack while the herd and Balthazar had nothing but their own body strenght. Nobody really knew what to do. But deep down, Sid knew that these guys wanted him the most. And Sid was willing to do whatever it took to protect his herd. He knew he wasn't the bravest in his herd. He was actually the whimpiest. But this time was different. He would protect his herd no matter what. And to Sid, that wasn't an option. Meanwhile Louis was also feeling very concerned for Peaches. He loved her so very much. But he was just a molehog. But he knew that he would try to protect her even if he had to die to do so. He didn't want to die but, if it showed Peaches how much he cared about her then he was willing to do so.

There was an awkward silence amongst the herd and Grays.

"So...is anybody gonna do something?", one of the Grays questioned to nobody in particular. This was it. This was Sid's moment to show the herd that he was willing to do anything for them. Without thinking, Sid sprinted forward towards one of the Grays. There was a table blocking his way so he jumped onto it, landing on all fours. And in the same position, Sid pounced right onto the Gray. The herd were amazed at Sid's actions as they watched their friend taking down nearly all of the Grays.

"Woah! Manny, Sid never told us he could fight", Diego said in astonishment.

"He didn't tell any of us", the rest of the herd replied at the same time, also in astonishment of Sid's actions. The herd were too amazed and astonished to do anything but stand still in amazement.

Soon there were only four Grays remaining. As Sid had taken down one of the aliens, another Gray grabbed what looked like a modern taser and ran up behind Sid, tasering him. The sloth immediately fell to the ground coughing and in pain. The taser had left an orangy red scar just below Sid's neck. The herd were immediately concerned for their sloth friend as they all gasped in fear.

"SID!", Shira cried in concern, followed by several other cries of her herd mates. The herd sprinted over to the half concious sloth, who was moaning and coughing in pain.

"That's it! I've had enough of this madness!", Manny angrily shouted at the three remaining Grays, who were shaking with fear.

"First you take us hostage, and then you knock Sid half concious! What is it that you want so badly?!", Manny demanded to the Grays.

"Ugh! Fine, if you must know, we took you hostage so that you couldn't save Sid when we kill him. And the reason we want to kill him is so that he would be dead along with his older brother we killed 25 years ago", the tallest Gray explained as the herd listened with their jaws dropped to the ground when Sid's older brother was mentioned.

"Wait, older brother. Sis never told us that story before. Why didn't he?", Manny asked the herd curiously.

"I...I...don't know why. Why would he hide this from us? Diego replied with a rhetorical question.

"Now that you know, time to kill all of you. And your sloth friend is too weak this time to save you", the Gray laughed another evil laugh.

"What do you mean too weak this time? Wasn't he always like that?", Manny asked the evil Gray. That's when Balthazar joined the conversation.

"Actually, Sid was much stronger before his brother was killed. But I won't explain that story to you. I'll let Sid do that. Anyway, Sid used to be one of the strongest sloths in his old sloth herd. But the abandonment of his family and the loss of his brother only weakened him" Balthazar explained.

"Wait, how do you know all that?", Manny questioned the Gray with suspicion.

"Because...because I was...I was there when he lost his brother".


	10. Chapter 10

The herd stared at the Gray know as Balthazar with an expression on their faces that said they weren't happy. Balthazar started to get nervous as he got ready to explain his reason to the herd.

"You killed Sid's brother?", Manny asked Balthazar in shock of what the small Gray had just said.

"No. I didn't kill him. I never wanted to even be there but I was forced to. I was too small to stop them and I was always terrified to run away. But I'm glad I didn't or I wouldn't of met a friend as great as Sid", Balthazar explained as he looked at Sid in concern. The sloth was now fully unconsious.

"Yeah, your right there. He is a great friend", Manny said in deep thought as he looked over at the unconsious sloth. Suddenly, he was knocked out of his thoughts as the three remaining Grays ran off in fear of being hurt. Manny then turned to Balthazar with an almost angry expression on his face.

"So why didn't you wanna be apart of any of this?", Manny questioned the nervous Balthazar.

"Because I'm not like those other Grays. My heart just isn't in a killing mood. It never was and it never will be", Balthazar replied proudly.

"Well Balthazar, if you're willing to help Sid then I guess your definitely a friend of mine", Ellie joined in as she placed her trunk on the shoulder of Balthazar. The rest of the group agreed with Ellie. Except for Manny who was still a little bit suspicous of Balthazar. But he let it go for now.

The herd walked over to the unconsious Sid as they all tried to shake him awake. And that's when they noticed the scar on Sid's upper back. The herd all gasped in fear and concern. Balthazar ran over to Sid and knelt down beside him.

"Please wake up Sid. Oh, please, please, please wake up. You're the only friend I've ever had", Balthazar pleaded and was almost in tears. And that's when Manny realised that Balthazar might not be too bad after all. Besides, Diego and Shira were carnivores but even they managed to earn a place in the herd.

Suddenly, Sid's chest began to slowly move up and down in the process of breathing. The herd began to chear in happiness of their friend being OK as Manny gently lifted Sid onto his back. Now, it was Manny's turn to protect Sid.

"OK everyone, look around for anyway to get out of here", Manny politely demanded the herd who nodded in agreement. It took around ten minutes but, finally Peaches and Louis found a self destruct button.

"Hey dad, I think me and Louis found something over here", Peaches called out to her father, which immediately grabbed his and the herd's attention.

"Who would put a self destruct button on here? Anyway, this might be our one way ticket back home. OK everyone, stay close and as soon as the ship explodes, run to the nearest exit you see and jump out", Manny said as he took charge of their mission. The herd nodded in agreement as they all stood far back. Diego quickly pressed the button and ran for cover with the others. In ten seconds the ship would explode. Ten, nine, eight, seven. Get ready. Six, five, four. Get set. Three, two, one. GO! The ship made a startling explosion as the herd looked for the nearest exit hole. Diego found one and called the herd to follow. The herd all looked at each other and nodded in cue to jump.

"AAAAHHHHH!", the whole herd including Balthazar screamed as they fell through the sky at nearly the speed of light. It was dark outside already. At the light it was outside, you would usually still be able to see, but the herd couldn't see anything because everything was just a big blur to them. _THUD!_

The herd landed with a big thud as they looked around them. This certainly wasn't the ice age they knew. No, this was the dino world.


	11. Chapter 11

The herd looked around at the large and intimidating world around them. The dino world was different to the ice age world in many ways. The creatures that lived there were different, the plants that grew there were different, the enviroment was different. It really was a completely different world all together.

"Hey Manny, you think we'll meet Buck again?", Diego asked the larger mammoth.

"I don't know. But I hope we do", the bull replied.

"Lets keep on walking and hopefully we'll run into him".

So the herd began to move on forwards in hope that they would find Buck the one eyed weasel.

"Hey, who's Buck?", Balthazar spoke up.

"Oh, Buck's a one eyed weasel with an eyepatch. He helped us when we got lost here a few years ago", Diego explained as he looked up at the alien.

"Oh, OK", Balthazar replied as everyone went silent again as they kept on walking. The herd had been walking for what seemed like hours until they heard a familiar roar.

"Rudy", Manny whispered, barely loud enough for the others to hear.

"Who's Rudy?", Shira asked in wonder.

"He's a giant, white dinosaur who tried to kill us when we were with Buck", Manny explained to the grey and white tigeress. Shira just nodded in response.

"Come on guys, stay close. We don't wanna encounter Rudy again", Diego warned the others who began to move closer to each other.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Everyone in the herd turned their heads towards a large tree to see a one eyed weasel standing on it's branches. It was none other than Buck.

"Buck!", the herd all cried out in excitement together at the sight of the little weasel.

"Ey, mates. So what are you doin' here?", the weasel known as Buck asked in curiosity.

"Well, it's a long story. You might wanna take a seat", Diego warned the weasel who found a small log, hopped onto it and sat down. Diego cleared his throat and began.

"Well, it all started with Sid".


	12. Chapter 12

Buck looked at Diego in surprise at the mention of Sid's name. He looked to Diego, then to the unconsious Sid and then back to the herd again as he was surprised.

"Why? What happened with Sid?", Buck asked as he looked over at the unconsious sloth. That's when he noticed a long, orange scar on Sid's upper back. Buck gasped in horror.

"And how did he get that scar?", the weasel added in shock.

"Well, our story begins with Sid. We need to wait until he wakes up so he can tell all of us about his past. His past is where all of this started", Manny explained as the one eyed weasel nodded in response as he continued to stare at the sloth.

"Well if that's the case, then we should probably find shelter", Buck added as the herd nodded in agreement.

So Buck and the herd set off further into the dino world in search of a place to stay the night. Peaches, Louis, Balthazar and Ellie picked up some branches and sticks for a fire, while Manny, Diego, Shira and Buck kept a look out for a possible shelter. Crash and Eddie just kept an eye on Sid to see if he would begin to wake up.

Buck, while searching for a shelter, had a question on his mind. He looked back at the unconsious sloth and began to wonder. How _DID_ Sid really get that scar. And why was he unconsious? These questions lay in the weasel's mind as he began to stare into space.

Shira looked over to the small weasel, only to notice him staring out into space. A curious and wonderous look came upon her face as she decided to question this. She changed her direction and started to head over to Buck the one eyed weasel.

"Hey, Buck is it?", the grey sabress questioned the little weasel, who snapped out of his thoughts as his name was mentioned.

"That's me", the little weasel broke into a smile as he looked up at the sabre with his lone eye.

"OK Buck, I was just wondering, is there something wrong? You seemed kinda lost in thought a few minutes ago", the female sabre questioned the little weasel curiously.

"Oh, nothing's wrong lassy. I was just wondering, how _DID_ Sid get that scar and why is he unconsious?", the one eyed weasel replied with another question.

"That'll all be apart of the story we're going to tell you tonight. I have a feeling it's gonna be a long story seeing as Sid has a lot of explaining to do", the grey and white sabre replied as the weasel nodded in response. Shira wondered over to join the rest of the herd as Buck just looked back to his unconsious sloth friend. He just hoped that he would be OK.

The herd had been walking for what seemed like hours. Their feet ached from all the walking. Everyone just hoped they would find a shelter soon so that they could make a fire to warm themselves up. Usually Sid was the one to make the campfire but he did save them and he also got wounded, so the herd decided it was best to just let him rest and recover. The only thing he would be doing that night would be explaining his past to the herd. But that wasn't the only thing happening that night. Buck had been thinking. He had been living in the dino world too long. He wanted to join the herd. He decided he would ask them that night.

Diego kept on walking until a large boulder began to block his path. It was enough that he had been walking all day and now he had to make a few extra jumps aswell. Diego just sighed in annoyance as he pounced up on top of the boulder. But his sigh of annoyance turned to a happy sigh of relief at what he found. It was a large cave. Big enough for all of them.

"Hey guys! I found a large cave over here!", Diego called out to his herd mates, which grabbed their attention. They all started to make their way over to the orange sabre as they all sighed in relief at the sight of the cave. Shirar ran up to the enterance and sniffed it, just to make sure that no animals lived there. After a few more sniffs, Shira gave the all clear sign.

Soon, everyone was settled cozily into their sleeping positions. All eyes were on Sid as his breathing becam heavier. After a half an hour, Sid began to wake up, as he slowly opened his eyes. He was still groggy as he began to sit up. He rubbed his head as he looked around at the rest of his herd mates. It was an awkward silence as nobody spoke for a few seconds.

"Sid, you're awake!", Manny finally broke the awkward silence.

"Manny? What happened?", the sloth questioned groggily until he noticed Buck sitting over on a log.

"Buck? Is that you", the sloth asked again, this time reffering to the little one eyed weasel.

"Hey mate", Buck replied as he smiled at the sloth, who returned the smile. That's when Diego broke in.

"So Sid, what's this about you and your brother?", the sabre asked curiously. The sloth looked at the orange sabre in surprise. How did the herd find out about this. Boy, did he have a lot of explaining to do.


	13. Chapter 13

The herd looked at Sid in curiosity. They had never heard about Sid having a big brother and it only made them wonder why he hadn't even told them before. Sid was never a person to have secrets let alone hide secrets from them. This wasn't the happy go lucky sloth they once knew. He was different. Not sad, angry. Just mixed emotions. He never really knew what to feel when his brother died. So over the years, this only caused Sid to feel nothing. Well, of coarse he felt, just not as much as the others in his herd. He felt differently from them. Sid had learned to hide his feelings.

"W-what brother?", Sid stuttered in an attempt to hide his past from the herd mates surrounding him.

"Sid, we know you had a big brother. And that he died. Balthazar here told us", Manny explained as he gestured with his trunk towards Balthazar. This caused Sid to look over at Balthazar with a sad expression. But he didn't blame him for telling them. Sid would've had to tell the herd sooner or later.

"OK, *sigh* I'll tell you. Now's as good a time as any. You see, when I was younger, about 13 years old, I had an older brother called Harry. He was the only one in our family who actually cared about me. He understood me and cared for me. But one day, these aliens came and they killed him. I don't know why they did it. But they just did. And from that moment on, I lived my life in misery", the sloth explained as he looked down to the ground as he was trying to hold his tears back.

"Oh Sid, I'm so sorry", Manny said as for once, he actually felt sorry for the sloth. He walked over to him and rubbed his back with his trunk. Everyone was surprised at this seeing as Manny had never shown any respect towards the sloth until now.

"Wow Manny, we never knew you cared so much about Sid", Shira said in shock of the large mammoth's affection towards the sloth.

"Well, when Sid told us that story just now, I realized that I wasn't the only one to lose my family", the mammoth replied as he turned to face the sloth as he placed his trunk onto Sid's shoulder and continued.

"I know now Sid, that I wasn't the only one to know what it feels like to lose someone important to you".

Sid was surprised at the mammoths affection. Manny was never one to be known to show affection towards Sid, let alone hug or touch him. But it was a good moment and Sid knew not to question it. But suddenly a question hopped into Diego's mind.

"Hey Sid? We also heard that you were actually strong once", Diego questioned once again with curiosity.

Sid really _did _have some explaining to do and he had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

**Sorry for these short chapters. I'm not the best author.**

**Continue reading to find out what happens next and please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Sid looked at his herd mates with an obviously nervouus look.

How did the herd even find about about his hidden strength?

And that's when it hit him. The sloth turned to Balthazar to give him a "did you tell thim everything?" look.

The small Gray nodded nervously as he didn't want to lose the only friend he ever had.

"Well Sid, what's this about your hidden strength?", Manny asked again curiously. Everyone in the herd was curious about this.

Sid just sighed in defeat as he turned back to the herd and spoke.

"You see, when I was only eleven, before my brother died he used to teach me how to fight and all this. And I kept on practising, I never gave up on it. After a few years, I became really strong. Until the day my brother was taken from me. I then had to live with my so called family until the day they abandoned me. Everything seemed to just bring my strength down, lower and lower. I finally decided to stop practising. I felt like nothing could regain my strength. All I did was learn to survive until the day I met you Manny. That's when I knew everything would be OK. But ever since that day my brother died, nothing brought me my strength back", the sloth explained sadly as he looked to the ground and never lifted his head once while telling his tragic tale.

The herd and Buck were just sitting there, their jaws dropped wide. Everyone was speechless.

"Sid, I'm so sorry. I can't believe you went through all that", Ellie said feeling deep pity on the sloth. She walked up to Sid and gave him a big mammoth hug.

"Dude, that must've been tough", Eddie said as he joined his sister with the hug.

"Yeah, it must've been really hard", Crash agreed, also joining in with the hug.

"Wow mate. That's some tale", Buck said in shock from Sid's tale.

"Yeah. It must have been really hard to go through all of that", Shira agreed as she walked up to the sad sloth and gave him a reassuring nuzzle.

"Wow, buddy. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that", Diego also agreed as he also joined the nuzzle.

While Sid was getting attention from the others in the herd, Manny was sitting there, trying to take in everything he had just heard.

Now he felt bad for calling Sid names and hitting him all the time.

Because now he knew that Sid was only like that because he went through so much.

The mammoth took one look at his sad friend and his mind was made. He would make it up to Sid. One way or another. He would do it.

Suddenly Buck remembered something he had to tell the herd.

"Hey mates, I have some news for ya. I've decided to join yer herd", the little weasel spoke up, which got everyone's attention.

Suddenly there were screams of joy as everybody seemed to just cheer up as this was announced.

Even Sid seemed to be cheered up.

As all of this was going on, Balthazar managed to slip away just outside the campfire.

He felt bad for telling the herd Sid's past. He felt like he had betrayed his new friend.

The small alien sat on a nearby log as he looked up at the moon through the beauty of the forest trees as he spoke to himself.

"I'm so sorry Sid".


	15. Chapter 15

The night strolled on as the flames of the campfire began to weaken. The sounds of the wild echoed through the dense trees as the mountain tops watched out over the forest canopy. The song of bird settled as the sun retracted it's fingers of light beyond the mountains. It truly was a beautiful sunset.

The herd had barely noticed it though for they were too excited at the announcement of their weasel friends arrival into their herd. Some were congradulating Buck while others sat to comfort Sid. The night was full of mixed emotions. Happiness, sadness. But it was only when everyone settled and got ready to sleep, that Diego noticed Balthazar's dissappearance.

"Hey guys, where's Balthazar?", the orange sabre questioned as he spun his head around in every direction, hoping to catch a glimpse of the alien.

"He was here a while ago. Where could he have gone?", Shira also questioned as her gaze shifted in every direction.

"Balthazar! Balthazar, where are you?!", the whole herd cried out as they all got up and began to search around the area for possible clues.

Meanwhile, Balthazar was sitting on a log, listening to the herd's cries for him. He didn't want to go back. He couldn't go back. He betrayed Sid and he knew it. He felt like he couldn't show his face again.

Suddenly, Sid spotted a glimpse of grey reflecting in the light of the sunset. It was Balthazar! Sid turned his head to make sure nobody was looking before he made his way towards the alien. Somehow, he knew that this had something to do with him.

"Balthazar! What are you doing over here?", Sid questioned as he walked up to the alien, causing Balthazar to jump in fright. Luckily though, Sid didn't notice.

"Oh, hey Sid. I was just...*sigh* nothing", the Gray lied as he turned his back to the sloth.

"Balthazar, there's a problem and I know it", Sid said as he took a seat beside the alien. Little did the two know though, that Manny had seen Sid wander off and followed him. He sat behind the trees listening and watching the two talk.

"OK, look Sid...I...I betrayed you. I shouldn't have told your herd everything about you. It wasn't my place to say it. I'm so sorry", the alien explained as he lowered his head in shame.

"Balthazar, what are you talking about? You didn't betray me. Why would you think that? You're my friend. You always will be. Let me tell you something. When I met Manny, and we became friends, I knew my life had just gotten a whole lot better. I mean sure he and Diego hit me and called me those names but, that's because that's who they are. They would never want to really hurt me. They're the best friends I could ever have asked for. We may have our fights here and there but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. We're a herd. A family. A family that can never be broken apart. And to this day, that family continues to grow. You helped me Balthazar. You helped me save my family. You were a friend to me. You were there for me, even if it meant getting in trouble for leaving those other guys. You gave me your loyalty, just like Manny and Diego. And you will _always_ have a place in my family", the whole time Sid explained his trust in his herd and Balthazar, Balthazar just sat there, looking at Sid, thinking that Sid really was the most loyal friend you could ask for.

"Wow, you-you really mean that?", Balthazar stuttered in amazement of Sid's loyalty.

"Yes Balthazar. You saved my family. My herd. And for that I am truly thanful", Sid assured as he and Balthazar gave a warm smile towards each other.

"And one last thing, Balthazar. Take pride in who you are and what makes you, you". And with that, the two smiled as they watched the sunset.

Meanwhile, Manny was just sitting there in amazament of what Sid had just said, as he went into deep thought.

"Wow, I never knew Sid cared so much about us. And he was right. I will take pride in who I am. And everybody else. I think Sid just taught me a valuable lesson", and with that, the mammoth walked off to the others, ready to tell them everything. And of how loyal a friend Sid was. And he was loyal. He really was.


	16. Chapter 16

As Manny turned around to go find the others, he jumped in surprise to see the rest of the herd standing in front of him.

"Ellie!", the mammoth cried out in shock as he then lowered his head and looked to the ground.

"You saw me wandering off, didn't you".

"Yep", she replied as she laughed lightly.

"And we heard everything", Diego added in as he looked over towards Sid and Balthazar.

"Oh, I was just coming to tell you everything but I guess there's no need now", Manny replied as he then lifted his head to look at Sid.

"Nope. But Sid really is the most loyal friend you could ask for", Ellie replied as she also looked at Sid. Lets just say that everybody was looking at Sid.

"Yeah, he is. I can't believe I never saw it before. How great and loyal a friend Sid was. And what I'm amazed about is how he lost his brother, got abandoned by his family and put up with me and Diego doing those things to him and still managed to keep everybody happy", Manny agreed as he looked at his friend in amazement.

"Yeah, he really is such an amazing friend. I feel so bad now for hitting him and calling him names now. And he respected us for who we were but I guess we didn't return it, did we?", Diego agreed as he lowered his head in shame.

"That's why I'm gonna make it up to him. And I have a plan to do it, if you wanna help", Manny added as he gathered everyone's attention.

"Ok, here's the plan", everyone huddled together as Manny told them what they were gonna do. As they pulled apart, they nodded at each other, meaning they had their plan ready to go.

"OK, everybody, lets do this", Ellie cheered quietly so Sid wouldn't hear. Everyone nodded as they walked off back to the camp.

Meanwhile, Sid and Balthazar were still watching the sunset. As soon as the sun went down, Sid let out a small yawn.

"Maybe we should head back to camp now", he suggested as he let out another yawn.

"Yeah, I think you're right. It's getting late", Balthazar agreed as he and Sid began to stand up. They then began to head back to camp.

Meanwhile, somewhere high in the sky, the leader of the Grays was sitting in his new space ship.

"I cannot let Sid and his herd get away this time. If you want something done, do it yourself", and with that he let out an eery evil laugh as he zoomed on through the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Manny and the others made their way back to the now dying sparks of the campfire.

They had gotten their plan ready and all they needed to do now was to set it up.

And before Sid came back too.

"OK, everyone, lets do this", Manny said with a smile as the others let out a small yeah.

And with that, everybody set to work.

Meanwhile, Sid and Balthazar began to stand up from the log.

They stretched and let out a small yawn before they too began to walk back to the campfire.

"Come on Balthazar, it's getting late and we need to head back to the others", Sid said as he turned in the direction of the camp.

"Yeah, it's getting dark", the small alien agreed as the two then headed on their way back to the camp.

As the two reached the outside of the camp, they pulled back some blocking branches.

But as soon as they did that and stepped into the camp they were greeted happily.

"SURPRISE!", everybody cried out with big smiles spread across their faces.

Sid just stood their with a shocked expression on his face, frozen to the spot.

"What's going on?", he finally managed to get the words out.

"It's a party. For you", Manny explained as he was greeted again by Sid's shocked expression.

"You're...throwing a party...for me?", Sid asked slowly and in confusion.

"Why?".

"Because we overheard you're conversation with Balthar and that's when we finally realised how much you did for this herd. You gave us everything, Sid. And if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. And we just wanna say, thank you for that", Manny explained as he gave a warming smile to the sloth.

Sid returned the smile with a happy expression on his face.

"Thanks Manny. Thank all of you", Sid thanked them as he smiled at them all.

"No Sid, thank you", Manny said as then added in

"Now lets party!", and with that, everybody began to party as the night rolled on.

And somehow, Sid just knew that everything would be OK.

For now.


	18. Chapter 18

The dawn slowly began to reveal itself.

The fire's embers were dying slowly as it's flames were long gone.

The herd were sleeping quietly as the only sound that could be heard was the songs of the birds.

After about an hour, Diego slowly began to wake up.

He looked around at his sleeping herd mates and noticed he was the only one awake.

He then decided that the others probably wouldn't be awake for at least another hour, so he decided to go for a hunt.

It took him a half an hour to find and catch a gazelle, so Diego hid the gazelle and went for a jog.

Once he got back to the gazelle, he hoisted it up onto his back and began to walk back to the campsite.

And sure enough, everyone else was only beginning to wake up.

Diego carried the gazelle over to Shira, who too was only waking up.

She yawned and stretched as she looked up only to see Diego standing there with a gazelle waiting for her.

"Dig in", he said as he smiled down at her, as she returned the smile.

"Thanks", she responded as the two then dug into the juicy gazelle.

As the two hungry sabres ate, Sid and Balthazar began to stand up and stretch.

Sid let out a big, wolf like yawn which caught everyone's attention as they all stared at him.

"What?", he questioned as he shrugged his shoulders, wondering why they were all staring at him.

"Since when did sloths yawn like that?", Manny asked with slight humor in his voice.

"Since now", Sid answered with a smirk on his face.

This led everybody to burst out in laughter. Everybody was in a good mood since the party last night.

But today, they were all heading back home. Including the newest herd member, Buck.

"Alright, mates. I think we should start heading back to the Ice age world", Buck inquired.

"Yeah, lets get going", Manny agreed as everyone nodded their heads in confirm.

Everybody was soon walking on the path leading to their world.

"Hey Sid, how strong exactly are you?", Manny asked as he turned his head to the smaller mammal.

"Well, I could probably lift that log over there", Sid pointed towards a big, heavy looking log.

"Really? Show us", Diego asked as Sid walked over to the log. By now, everybody was looking at the sloth.

Sid lowered his paws underneath the log, and with one great big heave, he managed to hoist the log right above his head.

All was silent. Everybody just stared at the sloth in aww and wonder.

"Woah!", Crash and Eddie finally managed to get the words out.

"So that's how you managed to save us on that spaceship", Manny said as he stared at the sloth in pure amazement.

"Yep", the sloth replied as he gently lowered the log to the ground.

"That's...so...AMAZING!", Peaches cried out in surprise.

"Wow, Sid! You're tougher than you look", Ellie added in as she stared at the sloth in surprise.

"Thanks Ellie", Sid thanked as he took a seat on the log.

"Sid, me and Shira were wrong about you. You really are strong", Diego spoke up as he too stared at the sloth.

"Uh huh", Shira managed to add in as she stood there, staring at the sloth in amazment.

"Wow Sidney, you sure got some muscles! Now chew this sandwhich for me", Granny added as she shoved a coconut into Sid's face, who only pushed it away in annoyance.

"Wait a second, I thought you said you lost your strength", Manny added in wonder.

"Well, I didn't lose my physical strength. Only my mental strength, if that makes sense" Sid replied as Manny nodded in to show his question was answered.

"Well mates, lets get going, shall we?", Buck said as everyone nodded in agreeance. Soon they were back on their way home.

After about an hour of walking, the herd finally came across the cave to the ice age world.

"Well, here we are mammals", Buck said as he turned around to face everyone as he smiled at them all.

Suddenly, Manny turned to Balthazar.

"Balthazar, would you like to join our herd?"

"You...want me to j-join you?", Balthazar questioned in shock.

"Yeah!", Everyone let out as they all smiled at Balthazar.

"Well then, if you all want me too, then I guess my answer is yes", he answered as everybody let out screams of excitement.

And like Sid said, their family kept on growing. And nothing could break them apart.

**Well, this is the end of the story.**

**I know what you're thinking.**

**What about the leader Gray.**

**Well, he will be in the second story.**

**It's gonna be called Blackened skies: Part 1.**

**I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
